Conventionally utilized in the manufacture of air-filled pillows is thin walled polythene (a.k.a. polyethylene) tubing, which may be unwound from a continuous supply thereof flat-wound on a reel, and it is in this context that the invention will hereinafter be described, although it is to be appreciated that the invention is not limited to the use of polythene as such, and that other appropriate materials may be utilized as desired.
Numerous suggestions have been made for the manufacture of air-filled pillows of this kind (hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified), but in general difficulty has been encountered in the injection of air into a section of tubing, and subsequently sealing the tube to form individual pillows.
Examples of such apparatus or systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,366,523, 3,667,593, 3,817,803, 3,868,285, 4,017,351, 4,049,854, 5,824,392, 6,209,286, 6,410,119, 6,582,800, and 6,659,150, and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2003/0163976, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.